6 Years
by RegisterWithMyHeart
Summary: Hi this is my Frist Fanfic please reveiw and or Pm me:   Bella had divoced Edward 6 years ago but hadnt returned and is visiting Jacob after 6 Years of being apart. Will embry become in the way of there friendship?


6 Years.

Chapter 1 - Change of Heart.

Bella's POV 

6 Years is a long time I told myself, as I let the uncontrollable sobs take over my body once more. There's 17 super natural urm, people who think I was killed by the volturi, wrong they are so wrong I told my self, don't do this! look at your life Bella good job, house, car they all wanted this for you! And what you want to curl into a ball and die. Typical Me. OK so maybe not all the pack likes you but I need them I fell as if I am being pulled towards them, my centre of gravity is saying I don't belong here I belong in La Push. 6 YEARS! I screamed to my self how could you. You let them think this for 6 whole years. My heart is dragging me to La Push but my body is anchored down here. Look ok your now 25 years old Bella. So is the pack! I sighed well I told you so, just don't hurt Jacob any more than you have, please. Ok I told myself I won't this is his choice.

Just then my Mobile Rang...

Jacobs POV

If he's not lying than this should work right,right! Clam Jacob pack needs you your alpha your strong, ok?. No kill me now this might be easier. On my left is a concerned Embry, he really liked Bella. On my right is Sam my new Beta, he couldn't just give up the pack and I didn't want him to.

I had gotten this number off of Leah Clearwater she moved to England, UK not so long ago for university and to get out of our heads and her own if I am being honest. If she wasn't lying on the support teacher (helps the teachers) list was a : Miss. Swan. Now if she left Edward this had to be her right oh God help me. After a tantalisingly ring 1 minute of ringing she picked up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked. I internally screamed and told myself to thank Leah over and over.

"H-hi Bella it's me Jake." Sam patted my shoulder as I said this sounding really worried. There was silence for a while before I heard a voice in the background.

" Erm... Miss that's $29 please" Taxi driver? I said to my self, yeah that's it.

" Two minutes Jake" she replied to me in her angel like voice (is that normal?, still sounds like her though). It sounded hurt what if this wasn't a good idea I mean I have Lilly now. She talked to the driver and thanked him.

"Jake I thought Lilly told you when I her your number that I woul-" I cut her off. She had given my imprint my number when Bella still lived here I fell in love, Bella knows me to well and I thank her for it, then obviously she moved to the UK and now is here again?

"Look, I know what you said to Lilly but Bells your her best friend and mine please..." As I waited for a response lilly brought around our food I nodded meaning thank you after that she held out her had wanting to speak. I passes over the phone reluctantly.

"Bellsy, it's me I know what you said and what you Erm... look like but we need you, we don't care about that any more, but its been 6 Years at least come over, please" she begged. What did she mean " what you look like"? What happened to her?

Bella sighed then said "I'll come by tomorrow, Ok?" lilly squealed, I was about to talk to Bella when lilly hung up.

"Lills what did you mean what you look like?" she hid her face. "LILLY!" I said angrily.

"you'll find out tomorrow AND you" she turned to face every wolf "AND all of yous will accept her ok?" we nodded what the hell is going on? Lilly mumbled something which I just caught before she went to bed " and please no killing/ fighting k?"

I made every one agree even though I had no idea what's going on...

Embry POV 

Later on that day I was patrolling with all of the guys. When I had a realization...

_JAKE what if Bella's a … - _Me

He Growled – _Don't get me started, please... alright? _- Jake

_***laughing*** and we are not going to kill her right Jake? _- Paul

_No unless any one else wants to die, We all know Bella's different ok – _Jake and Sam agreed with him.

They all went back to Ems (Emilys) house while I stayed out on the border lines watching – More like hoping for Bella to appear, early – I slowed down to a walking pace when I smelt a wonderful scent. Strawberries. BELLA! I started running she's human, human , HUMAN. I ran to Ems tired and worn out and i howled, a angry Jake appeared in front of me. I smiled the biggest wolf- grin I could.

"What is it now Embry" he said while yawning.

I sniffed the air hoping he would copy and he did. Ithink I seen his eyes gloss over. I ran in the direction and he phased following me. We found were the scent stopped to see a drenched Bella lying down on the grass letting the rain hit her. Yup...

human.

Bella had her eyes closed as she lay there. Jake laughed. Causing a freaked out Bella to sit up.

Her eyes were like two big pools of chocolate that were melting as the tears rolled away from her face. I stared. My Centre of gravity was now completely focused around Bella in fact she was the one anchoring me to this planet.


End file.
